


Princess

by GalaxyKidge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKidge/pseuds/GalaxyKidge
Summary: All he wanted was for her to be his princess. He didn't expect her to say it with tears.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Sad.....sorry? I almost cried. What? I'm soft.

Lance was in his room when he heard a knock.

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal his princess. He smiled.

"Hello Lance." She smiled.

"Hey Allura." 

"I just wanted to let you know that Hunk made desserts."

He smiled again,"Thank you my princess."

She rolled her eyes,"Lance for the last time, stop calling me that. We're not together."

His smiled faded a bit, but he didn't show it.

They walked out of his room to the kitchen.

  


__________

  


Hunk sniffles filled the room,"I'm so glad you enjoyed my brownies."

The rest laughed. They chatters some more. Lance focusing on Allura. Every now and then, she would look over to him with a smile. The decided to train for a bit, before going to bed. Entering the training room they got their weapons, and fought the bots for awhile, Pidge sometimes hacking the bot. The suddenly the alarms blared.

They heard Coran's voice echo through the castle,"Guys! The Blades need are help." They gathered everything and went to their lions.

____________

Lance was surrounded, they all were. All he heard were grunts and pants coming from the other paladins. He even heard the screams of the galrans being destroyed. 

He fought and fought and fought. Cuts and  bruises were being formed on his body. He was sweating, feeling weak. The more he defeated, the more came. They're to many of them to fight on his own.

He wasn't focused on them tho, or himself. He was focused on someone else.  _His_ princess. She was silent. Too silent.

* * *

________________

Allura was fighting with all her might. Feeling numb, she tried to fight more, but someone shot her in the stomach. Lucky for her, it was on stun. She fell to her knees. Her hearing fading in and out. But she did hear loud footsteps and her name being called.

"ALLURA!" She turned around as fast as she could, only to see Lance, all scratched up. 

"Lance?" her voice, just above a whisper. Wondering why he's here. He smiled, knowing she was alive. But then he looked behind her.

His eyes widened. He started running towards her. 

Confused, she turned around, still on her knees. She saw a galran charging at her.

It was like in slow motion, she tried to stand, just to fall back down.

She closed her eyes, expecting to feel pain, she didn't. She opened her eyes, only to see Lance on his knees in front of her. A spear in his stomach.

"LANCE!" She sobbed, feeling more strength to get it out of him. He fell onto her lap.

"H...hey Allur..ra."

Sobbing,"L..lan..ce."

"Shh,don't cry pr..incess." He said, causing more tears to fall.

He was able to wipe some tears away before his arm fell down.

"At..at le..least I..ab..le to ..call you pri..nce..ss one last tim-" He started coughing up blood.

"No, it isn't the last time, you can call me your princess whenever you want, ju..st don..t l..le.leave me." Allura sobbed. He smiled.

"Goodbye, My princess." His eyes closed. Breathing stoped.

"NO!" Her head hurt, vision was blurry. She kept shaking him. "Lance, lance wake up!" She was still sobbing. "I'm your princess! Let me hear you say that...La..lance?" She broke down. 

She put her head on his chest and sobbed, not caring about the blood getting all over her.

She screamed, sobbed, did whatever to wake him up.

_He wouldn't wake up._   


  


  


  



End file.
